


How I Make You My Toy

by cantheysuffer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Dom Natasha Romanov, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Ruined Orgasms, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantheysuffer/pseuds/cantheysuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pretend you’re in a bdsm dungeon,” Natasha had instructed Bucky when Steve watched for the first time.</p><p>Another time Natasha blind folded Bucky. “Pretend we’re alone,” she ordered.</p><p>The last time Natasha had glanced at Steve, mid scene, and noticed his erection straining against his pants. “How long are you going to pretend you’re not interested in playing too?” she asked him when they were finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Make You My Toy

It’s not the first time the Winter Soldier’s been on a leash, but this is the first time it isn’t metaphorical. The spikes on the inside of the choke chain pinch his neck. He exhales and winces. 

“You sure that’s safe?” Steve asks from his place in the corner. He rolls his weight into his toes but doesn’t try to stand. The rope that’s binding him to the chair is secure. He doesn’t waste his energy testing it. Natasha was the one that tied him up. At the sound of Steve’s voice she turns her head to stare pointedly at him. 

“Not too safe,” Natasha says. Her voice is flat. Empty. Like there’s nobody home, or at least not anyone you’d confuse for having empathy. 

As if for emphasis Natasha tugs on the chain wrapped around her left hand. Bucky’s jerked forward, thuds to his knees, and gasps. 

In one fluid motion Natasha crouches down beside him. She grabs Bucky’s hair and wrenches his head back. “But you like it that way, don’t you, pet?” Natasha says to Hydra’s best assassin. The side of her mouth quirks up in the semblance of a grin. 

“Yes, sir,” Bucky replies hoarsely. 

“Colour?” Steve asks softly. Natasha’s eyes flick back towards Steve, but she doesn’t move. 

Bucky’s tongue darts out and rolls over his chapped lower lip. 

“Bucky?” Natasha’s natural voice isn’t far from the vacant menace she slips into during scenes and so she forces concern into it now. “What colour are you?”

“Green,” he says finally.

Steve visibly relaxes into the ropes and nods at Natasha. Most doms wouldn’t want a sub directing a threesome scene, especially during the scene itself, but Natasha isn’t rankled. She does’t even consider taking it personally. While Bucky had been the one to initiate subbing for Natasha, that didn’t mean he subbed smoothly. The only difference between play and abuse isn’t the content. It’s the consent. All it took was one little trigger, the wrong word, a glance too harsh, and Bucky slipped back into the Winter Soldier. At first Natasha hadn’t been able to differentiate between when Bucky was consenting to subbing and when Bucky was reacting to the memory of trauma. Even when she could, it was often too late. Cuddled together under blankets, sipping hot almond milk cocoa, and stroking Bucky’s hair, Natasha had expressed doubts about Bucky’s ability to meaningfully consent. Bucky countered he wanted the stress-release subbing allowed him. He wanted to give up control in a safe place. He needed to be safe. That’s where Steve came in. 

No matter how cautious Natasha is, Steve knows Bucky in a way she can’t possibly match. It’s the fourth time Steve’s witnessing a scene between Natasha and Bucky, but it’s the first time he’s being included. 

“Pretend you’re in a bdsm dungeon,” Natasha had instructed Bucky when Steve watched for the first time. 

Another time Natasha blind folded Bucky. “Pretend we’re alone,” she ordered. 

The last time Natasha had glanced at Steve, mid scene, and noticed his erection straining against his pants. “How long are you going to pretend you’re not interested in playing too?” she asked him when they were finished.

Steve hadn’t been expecting Natasha’s remark, but it was the look Bucky gave Steve that really floored him. Bucky had already orgasmed, been through aftercare, and come down from sub space, and yet all the anticipation he’d had the second Natasha ordered him to his knees reappeared instantly. 

“I wasn’t pretending,” Steve said. “I just didn’t want to intrude. I didn’t think…” Steve trailed off. Didn’t think I’d be welcome. Didn’t think Bucky was sexually attracted to men. Didn’t think Bucky was into me. It all went unsaid, cluttering up Steve’s mind instead.

“Steve, I’d like it if you joined us,” Bucky said. It was moments like those that Steve saw the remnants of his best friend. The person with boundless confidence that Bucky used to be before Hydra ripped him apart. Bucky was getting help to put himself back together again, he had the best psychologist the Avengers could afford, but sometimes Steve worried that he’d never be the same. That he could never really have Bucky back. It felt so good every time Bucky hinted Steve could be proven wrong. 

Steve glanced at Natasha.

“As long as you don’t expect me to sub for you, you’re more than welcome,” Natasha said with a carefully measured shrug. 

“Wouldn’t expect you to,” Steve replied hastily. “I’m happy to sub.”

“Good,” Natasha said, holding out a hand and inviting him to join their cuddling. 

It felt unusual for Steve to lie down with Bucky and Natasha on either side of him, especially after he’d just watched Bucky get fucked. As the memory returned to the front of Steve’s mind he couldn’t decide where he’d fit in. Would he want to be ordered to fuck Bucky instead? Get fucked by Natasha himself while Bucky lay beneath them, licking and stroking Steve’s cock with his tongue? It was that last image that had Steve let out a little groan of anticipation. 

Bucky stared at Steve, not needing to voice his interested confusion. His expressive face said it all.

Natasha trailed her fingers through Steve’s hair. “Let’s wait until tomorrow Steve, so we can plan this properly,” she said. 

Steve hadn’t been present when Natasha and Bucky planned their first scene and so he wasn't exactly sure what to expect. Everyone negotiated differently. Natasha was thorough, to say the least. She made Steve go over his soft limits, hard limits, and the activities that he was actually excited to do. Enthusiastic consent. Then she repeated everything back to him with surprising efficiency, tone never shifting as she changed topics from facials to gang bangs, pegging to feminization, ending with whips and chains. The list was extensive and there’s no telling where Natasha will start. “Crawl to Steve,” she orders. 

Bucky glances up at Steve and begins to crawl. He realizes too late that Natasha isn’t following him. Bucky comes to the end of the choke chain and gasps.

“Slowly,” Natasha says with a smirk. She takes one step forward and her high heels click on the floor. “If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were more eager to play with my other toy than me.” 

“No sir,” Bucky replies immediately. 

“But you are eager to be allowed to play with him, aren’t you?” Natasha asks. 

“Of course sir. I’m happy to do whatever you want.” 

“And what about what _he_ wants?” Natasha’s voice rises in emphasis. Her interest in the answer might even be real.

Bucky takes longer to reply this time. “If you tell me to,” he says, eyes flicking up to lock gazes with Steve, “whatever he wants too.”

“Good." Natasha takes another step forward, places the knife-thin point of her heel right between Bucky’s shoulder blades, and uses it to kick him forward. "Keep crawling." Bucky stumbles. He catches himself before his face hits the ground. Just barely.

Bucky struggles back to his knees and resumes crawling, slower this time, painfully cautious of the prongs of the choke chain prickling at the soft skin of his neck. When he gets to Steve he sits at his feet and stares up at him unblinkingly.

Steve clears his throat and stares down at his best friend. He instinctively goes to reach out and brush back the hair falling into Bucky’s face, but the rope jerks tight and stops him.

Natasha crouches down beside Bucky. Even when she’s on the ground next to her sub, and physically lower than her other sub, there’s no doubt who’s in charge. Natasha stares up at Steve with a feral grin and tucks the hair behind Bucky’s ear. “Want to touch him, Rogers?” Her hand trails down Bucky’s ear and slides across his jaw. 

“Yes,” Steve admits. He realizes his mistake too late.

Natasha’s grin simmers and her voice falls flat and deadly. “Too bad.“ She jerks the choke chain with her other hand.

Bucky gasps and coughs while Natasha lovingly strokes his face in between jerks. "This toy knows playing is about what I want." Every jerk is emphasized by forceful words. "You don’t Steve.” She releases the chain and before Bucky can even catch his breath she kisses him roughly and shoves her tongue into his mouth. Bucky gasps but doesn't dare bite down in surprise. He does the opposite, opening his mouth wider. With her lips still on Bucky’s Natasha says, “you’ll learn fast though. You don’t get to join until I’m satisfied." 

It takes all of Steve's willpower to only grit his jaw and say "yes sir" in response. Bucky's enjoying what Natasha's doing. Bucky's very visibly enjoying it. Once Natasha stops jerking the choke chain Bucky kisses her back passionately. Somehow that makes Steve's obedience even harder to swallow. 

Natasha stands up. "Undress." Her voice is cold. Dispassionate.

Bucky quickly takes his clothes off, unbuttoning his shirt and shoving down his pants. His eyes keep darting back to Steve between articles of clothing. Bucky doesn't hesitate to take his boxers off and tosses them in a pile on the floor with everything else. Steve inhales so sharply he feels like he's the one wearing the choke chain. 

The comments written all over Bucky's border are palatable. 'Property of Natasha' is written in pen on his thigh. The word 'princess' is scrawled in pink marker over Bucky's ass. If it weren't so faded Steve would be worried it was a tramp stamp. It's the bruises that cause Steve pause. They weren't there the last time he saw Bucky and Natasha play. The bruises run up and down Bucky's thighs and stomach, red blossoming into purple, bright and impossible to ignore. 

Natasha only tilts her head to stare at Steve intently while he reacts. "Turn around for Steve." She's taking her own pants off while she says this, but Steve doesn't even notice. There's a bruise on Bucky's ribs that makes him wince. 

Natasha grabs Steve's head and digs her index finger and thumb into the top of Steve's spine. When he gasps she shoves her panties inside his mouth. 

"Nod if you're green," she instructs. "Make any sound and I'll consider it a red."

Steve readjusts his tongue against the fabric of Natasha's panties. He can taste her on them. He exhales and finally nods. 

"Good," Natasha says, turning her attention to Bucky. "I want you to give me an orgasm pet."

Bucky shuffles forward on his knees and chastely kisses Natasha's clitoris, head straining back so that his eyes are completely on hers. She slackens the choke chain. Bucky kisses Natasha's clit again. His mouth lingers, tongue stroking up and down, counter to the passionate pressing of his lips. 

Bucky reverently runs his hands up Natasha's bare legs. He keeps one on her ass, which he squeezes gently now and then. With the other one he strokes his fingers back and forth across the wet entrance to her vagina. 

Natasha grabs Bucky by the head and drags his head away. "Down," she orders.

Bucky falls onto his back on the floor and stares up at Natasha expectantly. She slips off the choke chain and with a warning look tosses it aside. Natasha lowers herself to straddle Bucky's face, knees locking around Bucky's shoulders, and facing his erect dick.

Natasha grinds her clit into Bucky's face. "Resume." There's something to the cold clinical instruction that Steve finds strange and endearing. He readjusts himself on the chair but is careful to not make a sound in case they'll stop. Steve can't see Bucky's face now that Natasha is sitting on it, but Bucky must have resumed because Natasha lets out a low moan. 

Natasha grabs Bucky's balls and squeezes them gently. Bucky moans in return. She grinds her ass backwards, giving Steve a quick view of Bucky's tongue thrusting up against her clit.

With every moan from Natasha comes another squeeze on Bucky's balls and with each squeeze she loosens her grip a little less. Bucky's moans soon become groans, more pain than pleasure. He visibly startles with each squeeze to his balls and his knees shake. 

When Natasha orgasms she clenches her knees around Bucky's shoulders and squeezes his balls as hard as she can. Bucky shouts and quivers. She rocks her clit back and forth across his face to ride out her orgasm while cum dribbles down his untouched dick. 

Natasha stands up and takes her panties out of Steve's mouth. She eases them up her thighs with a smirk. "Pet, why don't you help Steve over here?" 

Bucky carefully unzips Steve's pants while Natasha goes to sit in a chair at the other end of the room. "But Steve hasn't earned a reward. You know what that means, don't you?"

"Yes sir," Bucky says quickly. Steve almost misses it, but he swears a smirk flicks across Bucky's face as well.

Bucky pulls Steve's dick out of his pants and roughly jerks his fist up and down it. The pressure is too intense, but Steve's been hard watching for so long it nearly feels good. 

Steve climaxes embarrassingly quickly. Perhaps that's the point. Instead of slowing down or letting him enjoy the build up of pressure, Bucky's fist only goes faster. 

"Buck," Steve gasps, mid-orgasm, not quite realizing what's going on. Bucky's hand, slick with cum, rubs over the top of Steve's softening and extremely sensitive dick. The pleasure immediately plummets into pain. "Buck!" Steve shouts. 

Steve reactively jerks away, but the ropes hold fast. Bucky rubs his hand on the top of Steve's dick in fast little circles. 

"Bucky, stop, stop, stop," Steve begs, tears starting to form in his eyes. 

If there was any doubt in Steve's mind, Natasha clears it up. "Keep going pet." 

Steve glances up at her and they lock eyes across the room. "Please, please, stop," he pleads uselessly. 

Bucky only lets go of Steve's dick long after the peak sensitivity has gone down. Steve's pants are a sticky mess and he's nearly whimpering.

Natasha gets up. She glances at Steve once, but instead of untying him walks directly into the bathroom. Bucky follows. "Remember this next time, Rogers, when I ask what you want to do," Natasha calls out through the closed bathroom door. 

Steve doesn't even bother to call back 'yes sir' or something equally subservient. She's already turned on the water in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I may explore future bdsm scenes in this universe and they'll get posted as separate oneshots. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at [notyourtargetaudience](http://www.notyourtargetaudience.tumblr.com) for writing updates and drafts before they get posted to a03.


End file.
